


Clean Up Elena's Clothes

by eternal_moonie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Stefan ushers Caroline away and you can see that some of that blood got on Elena's clothes. If anyone sees her, it will raise too many questions, so you offer to bring her back to your house where she can clean up.





	Clean Up Elena's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that popped up in my mind while THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: GET SUCKED IN game on Facebook was still around… so a very long time ago. A HUGE SHAME that they never continued that game because I loved playing it daily.

Title: Clean Up Elena's Clothes  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Stefan ushers Caroline away and you can see that some of that blood got on Elena's clothes. If anyone sees her, it will raise too many questions, so you offer to bring her back to your house where she can clean up.  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (Get Sucked In Facebook Game)

 

You quickly take Elena back to your house for her to get cleaned up. 

She will probably need a shower as well.

"Gosh, you are so sweet." Elena tells you as you take her shirt off. 

Then she clings to you, sobbing.

"I still can't believe it! My best friend Caroline is a Vampire! And all because of me!" she sobbed.

"No, not you. Katherine." You say, as you gently brush your hand through her hair. 

She stops and looks up. "Who looks exactly the same!" 

"Don't cry, Elena. It's going to be alright. Stefan is going to do everything he can." 

You gently brush the tears away, not noticing the change in Elena's way of thinking. 

She places her hand over yours and then she looks you in the eye. 

You look back at her and then before you know it, you felt those lips against yours.

"How can you be so calm about everything?" she asks you.

"When you have to deal with your Vampire ancestors Jack and Jane?" Elena continues. 

Acting as if she didn't just kiss you. 

"Elena?" 

"Yes?" she asks. 

"What just happened?" You ask her. 

She smiles. 

"We kissed. Didn't you like it?" 

"I did, but why...?" 

"Why didn't you kiss me back? All boys kiss me back. All boys want to be with me." Elena goes on and on.

You just want her to stop talking. 

So annoyed that the thought crosses your mind to do THAT, but you don't because you are a kind friend.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Is something wrong with the taste of my lips or something? I know Stefan and Damon love me, but I want a normal boyfriend too. Okay, one who is connected to all the supernatural weirdness here but isn't a being who has to deal with blood cravings. Do you know what I mean?" Elena says, followed by your name.

You are tempted to ask ~What about Matt Donovan?~ but you don't.

Instead you give Elena what she wants.

Her kiss.

She wraps her arms around you and clings on to you for dear life. 

"I don't know what's going to happen next..." she whispers. 

You chuckle. "You either take this further by taking off your clothes or..." 

You manage to extract a laugh from the doppleganger. "I know that! I mean, with Caroline and all." 

"Stefan's going to help her with her blood cravings." You tell her.

Maybe it's the wrong thing to say, you think right after the words have spilled from your lips.

She kisses you harder now, the gap of the first kiss and the second nonexistent.

This time it's your clothes that are being taken off. 

Her hand down there, feeling the reaction her hand has on you.

"Elena..." you groan.

"What is it?" she asks, not upset in the least this makeout session is over, not in the least.

"Take a shower. I'll have made sure the blood is washed off your clothes." 

"Only if you promise to join me when you are done."

"ELENA!" You gasp.

"I'm serious." she whispers back. 

She leaves you with a raging erection, the nod of your head having crossed your mind that you have actually just nodded to that, agreeing to your 'death sentence' when Stefan and Damon will eventually find out. 

You watch her go and immediately go to work. 

You get a bucket of water mixed with a cleaning product and a bar of soap. 

Your hands scrub all over the spots where the blood from the man Caroline attacked to feed on have landed on Elena's shirt. 

You rinse and rinse, the idea that you have just suggested to ringing in your head with ever scrub. 

Oh God, Stefan and Damon really are going to kill me! You think, as if the deed has already happened. 

How to back out of this deal?

But with every scrub you also feel the touch of your erection against your briefs. 

Why not get a visit from an Angel and a Devil while I am at it! You think out loud. 

But nobody visits you. 

No angelic being nor a demonic one. 

You take the piece of clothing out of the bucket and see that it is squeaky clean again, but now just very wet instead of bloody dirty.

Elena's shirt now on the central heating system so it can get warmer, you make those steps toward your bathroom, the place you always go to after a late night writing in your diary of the day's events.

Oh Dear Diary, are you ready for this one? You think as you take your shirt off and leave a trail of clothes in your wake.

"There you are," you hear her say as you appear naked in the bathroom. 

"I thought you were going to leave me here for sure." 

A smirk. 

One that reminds you so much of Katherine it is quite scary.

"Relax, I'm not her. I don't have the fangs." Elena says as you join her. 

Her hand around your cock as she opens her mouth and points with her other hand. "See? No fangs."

For some reason you breathe a sigh of relief, which makes Elena take her hand off your cock after slowly stroking it, then you pull her closer and kiss her with everything you got.

You've loved this girl from the very first moment the two of you had met. 

You never realized that one day she would actually be in your shower. 

You never realized that one day she would actually be yours. 

But then while you gently thrust inside her, you start thinking if you can be in public with her and be all display of affection-y. 

Stefan and Damon would be on you in seconds if they saw that kind of thing with their girl, even Matt, Bonnie and probably Tyler would be on you as well. 

You hear her say she's close. 

Feel that Elena has placed your hands on her breasts. 

This whole idea of you and Elena shatters like a mirror as you shatter inside Elena, the cum and sex juices mixing it up into one stream of mixed cum and sex juices that drip out and will disappear down the drain when you close the water supply.

We can never be. 

"That was so amazing," Elena whispers as you hold her.

In your shock you realize that you are still inside her, so you slowly pull out but won't stop holding Elena Gilbert.

"Are you okay?" you ask her.

"I am." she says as she looks up at you. 

"Uhm, your shirt is clean. Bloodstain free."

"Thank you." Elena says and stands on tiptoe to kiss you. 

To you she is a fragile thing, one you cannot bear to let go of.

"I should probably get home. Aunt Jenna is probably worried." Elena tells you. 

Again you nod, this time while the two of you have moved and grabbed a towel to dry eachother off. 

"Though it could still be wet... your shirt I mean."

"Oh." Elena says as she then takes her cellphone and does a round of calls. 

First to the Gilbert house to see if Jenna is there, she is. Then to Stefan and Damon, telling them that she is in safe hands and that they will see her tomorrow.

And of course the question on Elena's mind: "How is she, Stefan? How's Caroline?" 

"She's okay, Bonnie is making her a lapis lazuli ring so she can walk in daylight, lovely love."

The pang in her heart when he says that. 

The thought of What have I done? in her mind.

But of course she doesn't say if it is about her still feeling guilty that an exact replica has hurt one of her best friends or that she had just had sex with one of her newest friends who came to Mystic Falls not so very long ago... that of course she doesn't tell.

She hangs up and returns her cellphone to her nightstand.

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" you are asked.

First instinct is to say no, the continuation of that instinct being let me take you home, but what you say is completely different.

"Sure."

You dispose of the contents of the bucket then put it away before you go to your room with Elena. 

"Well, hop in, Elena." 

"No, you first." she says with a smile.

You want to argue at first, but then you nod once more and get in.

The moment you've found your comfortable space in that bed of yours, Elena gets in.

Her body against yours. 

"Shall I get the light?" she asks. 

"Thanks, Elena."

"Don't mention it." she says and turns off the light.

"Night, lovely Elena."

"I mean it. Don't mention it to anyone." Elena whispers as she seeks out the warmth of your body. 

Your hand laces with hers. 

You just gently squeeze her hand. 

"I won't, Elena. I promise."

The words you never wanted spoken out loud, now ones that can never be unspoken.

Not that you would blab to anyone about your night with Elena Gilbert.

But that public display of affection that you will never get to show to anyone. 

With her.

No display of affection at all.

"So... will it be our little secret?" You ask her. 

Nothing.

"Elena?" 

She slowly replies. 

"What is it?" 

"Will it be our little secret?" you ask her again.

Then the press of soft lips on yours.

"Yes."

The End.


End file.
